C H O I R
by daejae.bae
Summary: Pasangan Tenor yang serba tak terduga dan jatuh cinta. Si taat dan si pengekang yang tertarik pada ketulusan. – BL (BoyxBoy), DaeJae (DaehyunxYoungjae) Check this out!


Suara bising dari televisi, suara mesin-mesin yang perlahan makin membuat kepala Youngjae makin pusing kepalang, dan kedip-kedipan cahaya televisi remang-remang membias setiap benda yang diterpanya.

Tengah petang bahkan menjelang dini tak kunjung membuat dirinya sepenuhnya mengistirahatkan diri. Youngjae, masih meringsut kesakitan di kasurnya. Sepi, cuma ada riuh rendah televisi yang tak lelah berkicau. Sakitnya tak mereda. Mengguling-guling badannya kesana kemari supaya melupakan perutnya yang melilit tak karuan.

' _Kringgg ..'_ dering telpon Youngjae mengintrupsi rasa kalutnya. Dia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya tengah malam seperti ini.

" _Ne, yeoboseyeo?"_

...

"Cuma berusaha tidur, ada apa?"

...

" _Ani,_ aku baik-baik saja."

...

"Sakit? Tak usah berlebihan."

...

"HAH?! Datang sekarang?! Gila ya? _Yak!_ Jung Daehyun! _YAK!"_

' _Tutt .. tutt .. tutt ..'_

Youngjae memeluk lagi gulingnya. Makin kesal dengan polah Daehyun yang bisa dikata nekat dan overprotektif padanya. Siapa dia? Kakak? Saudara? Pa – car? Sangat mencurigakan.

* * *

 **" CHOIR "**

.

 _Jungie present_

 _._

 **Main Cast :**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Author :**

 _Jungie_

 **Summary :**

Pasangan Tenor yang serba tak terduga dan jatuh cinta. Si taat dan si pengekang yang tertarik pada ketulusan.

 **Disclaimer :**

All cast is god and their parent own.

 **Warning :**

Typo(s) is allowed (?). Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab 'close' and don't judge!

* * *

' _Klik ..'_ suara gaduh dari pintu apartemennya langsung mengundang Youngjae untuk menengok kesana. Semacam suara kemresak kantong plastik juga decitan sepatu – Lho, siapa yang pernah tahu kode masuk apartemen-nya kecuali dirinya sendiri?

"S, siapa?" teriak Youngjae yang berusaha bangun dari kasurnya.

Youngjae masih berjaga-jaga dengan dirinya, menopang setengah tubuhnya dan waswas kalau saja ada pencuri yang mengendap di rumahnya. Padahal keamanan di apartemen-nya cukup dibilang sangat terjaga. Sekarang rumahnya akan jadi penghasilan rampok?

" _Daehyun-mu, sayang. Jangan bergerak dari kamarmu."_

Putaran bola mata malas Youngjae berselingan dengan kelegaannya bercampur jadi satu. Menjijikkan dasar si Jung Daehyun yang seenaknya saja mengatai dirinya 'sayang'? Sejak kapan Youngjae jadi sayang-nya?

Tunggu, tapi – bukannya dia tak pernah beritahu kode keamanan? _"YAK,_ DAEHYUN! DARIMANA CARA KAU BISA MASUK?!"

" _Dari hatimu~"_

pekik Daehyun semakin membuat dongkol Youngjae yang masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kalau saja dirinya tidak sakit sekarang, sudah dibogem mentah Jung Daehyun dan di tendang jauh dari apartemennya.

Youngjae kembali membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, masa bodoh dengan Daehyun yang sedang mengobrak-abrik dapurnya. Toh, melihat Daehyun yang hobi merusuhinya tiap detik sudah membuat Youngjae terbiasa.

Youngjae tinggal merapatkan kembali tubuhnya pada selimut tebalnya. Mematikan televisi yang sengaja di anggurkan Youngjae yang tadi sempat jadi peneman kesendiriannya. Lagi pula sebentar lagi pasti akan ada suara yang luar biasa mengganggu dan pasti semakin membuat Youngjae pusing. Siapa kalau bukan Daehyun? Agak menakutkan memang berada di apartemen sendiri. Dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya Daehyun ke rumahnya setelah jadi _classmate-_ nya setahun hampir genap.

Dan dia masuk dengan tidak elitnya, meretas sistem keamanan –

' _Ckrek,'_ sekali lagi suara derit pintu membuat fokus Youngjae pada sakitnya teralih. Ditiliknya Daehyun yang susah payah membawa sebuah segelas air minum juga kantong putih di tangannya. Boleh juga dia – jadikan perawat dadakan Youngjae? Haha.

Daehyun sembarang melempar kantongnya ke kasur Youngjae dan menaruh gelas pada atas nakasnya. Langsung duduk menghadap Youngjae yang masih dalam posisi setengah tertidurnya. Youngjae mengernyit, apa sih maksudnya?

Youngjae mengangkat alisnya, memberi bahasa isyarat dari gestur dan mimiknya. Bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan Daehyun tiba-tiba berubah diam begitu saja.

"Ada latihan vokal untuk paduan suara besok, dan lusa ada perlombaan," Daehyun masih menatap horor Youngjae yang masih mematung "Kau ini ceroboh, ya. Bisa membiarkan dirimu sakit."

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya banyak padamu, darimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemen-ku?" Youngjae mencebik tak nyaman dan langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih enak berdebat dengan Daehyun.

"Oh, aku diberi kartu peretas dari Jiho _hyung._ Sayang kalau tak terpakai." Daehyun masih memberesi semua obatnya yang berserakan. Pria berdagu tegas itu langsung menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Youngjae tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Ia menempelnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyentuh gundukan pipi Youngjae yang berubah menyemu.

Youngjae langsung terkejut dan menjatuhkan lagi kepalanya ke bantal yang ada dibawahnya. Berpikir kalau pria ini makin sinting dan tak punya urat malu, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Daehyun terkekeh dengan tawa rendahnya, "Jadi kau bukan demam?" Daehyun menjauhkan beberapa senti kepalanya, lalu meneliti seksama hidung bangir Youngjae, "Bukan flu juga? Dan kalau asma-mu kambuh pastinya kau tak bisa berteriak sekencang tadi."

Youngjae menatap bingung pria yang ada di hadapannya, segitu perhatiankah dia? Atau jangan-jangan dia memang jadi _stalker_ Yoo Youngjae? Memangnya dia se-terkenal itu?

"Kau salah makan?" Youngjae mendelik aneh pada Daehyun. Dia pakai _cctv_ apa sampai bisa mengintai semua hal tentang Youngjae.

"Ck, kalau tahu kau punya penyakit mag jangan sampai salah memilih makanan."

Daehyun merogoh kantong plastik bawaannya dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat, "Dae, kau beli macam-macam obat?"

Daehyun menghela, mengambil sendok makan di nakas dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Youngjae kagum akan jerih payah Daehyun yang susah payah kemari cuma karena dia sakit? Mungkin sedikit berlebihan tapi itulah Daehyun. Yang berisik dan berlebihan. Yang terlalu cemas dan kadang membuat Youngjae memutar otak lalu bertanya, buat apa dia terlalu segan untuk merisaukannya?

Daehyun mendudukkan Youngjae pada punggung ranjang dan dengan hati-hati menuangkan obat pada sendok makannya. Hati-hati. Bahkan menyuapkan dengan telitinya dan memastikan Youngjae menelan obatnya hingga habis tak tersisa. Youngjae meneguk air minum yang Daehyun bawa tadi di atas nakas. Malah gugup karena Daehyun yang memandangnya dan terlihat terlalu – perhatian.

"Kau sendirian di apartemen?" Pria itu menengok dengan manis, seperti anak anjing yang memancar penuh mata berkaca pada majikannya.

Youngjae mengangguk, "Ibuku bekerja di luar kota."

"Ayahmu?"

"Dia sudah bercerai dengan ibuku tiga tahun lalu." Daehyun terbatuk, menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya dan berusaha tak membuat Youngjae sakit hati.

"Maaf."

Youngjae mengernyih kecil kala Daehyun berubah jadi merah padam karena ucapan lancangnya. "Kau lucu, ya."

" _Ye?"_

"Lupakan," Youngjae kembali menenggak air minumnya. Diam dan menunggu reaksi obat dan bernapas lega karena asam lambungnya kembali stabil. Sungguh dia sepertinya benar-benar berhutang banyak pada Daehyun. Kalau bukan karena dia mungkin sampai besok pun dia akan terus berguling-guling di kasurnya. Dia sendiri di rumah selebar ini. Akan semakin repot kalau pemilik rumahnya sakit sendirian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau perhatian sekali, um? Suka padaku?"

Daehyun sedemikian rupa menutupi detak jantungnya yang berhenti beberapa milidetik. Pria manis puas mengerjai Daehyun yang hampir salah tingkah berkatnya. Ya, jadi sekarang dia tak mau menarik kata lucu yang tadi.

"S, sudah hafal intonasi untuk paduan suara nanti? Liriknya juga –"

"Jadi kau benar-benar suka padaku?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun lekat, mengintimidasi Daehyun dengan obsidian yang seakan selalu memancarkan kebenaran dari sana. Youngjae tak pernah salah. itu intinya.

Daehyun mendecak, membiarkan Youngjae dengan tatapan penasarannya, "Tidurlah," ia merangkak ke samping ranjang Youngjae dan sembarang menidurinya, "kau harus sembuh besok."

" _Yak!_ Apa-apaan kau tidur di kamarku?!" Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun paksa. Menyuruh Daehyun cepat-cepat pergi dari kasurnya bahkan enyah pulang secepatnya.

Daehyun tak menanggapi, sibuk menutup matanya dan segera mengarungi dunia mimpi. Hari ini, besok, dan lusa adalah akan jadi hari melelahkan untuk mereka berdua – aku maksud tim paduan suara. Ia tak mau menghabiskan tenaganya sia-sia dan merusak pita suaranya akibat kurang tidur atau semacamnya.

Youngjae merengut, membiarkan si keras kepala Jung tidur di kamarnya untuk sementara dan membalik tubuhnya agar tak berhadapan dengan Daehyun yang mungkin saja sudah terlarut dalam indah mimpinya. Benar, kata banyak orang Daehyun tampan. Dan Youngjae baru sadar akan hal itu setelah melihat jelas wajah tertidurnya yang permai juga dengkuran kecil teratur dirinya yang terlelap. Mungkin ia tak menyadarainya karena terlalu sering bertemu anak yang ini-ini saja? Bisa jadi.

"Selamat tidur, Daehyun."

* * *

Alunan suara sofran, alto, bass, juga tenor bersaut-sautan di ruang musik sekolah menengah atas milik Jung Daehyun dan juga Yoo Youngjae. Tempat bernaung mereka dan saling berkejaran untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka. Sama halnya dengan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang menyumbang suara tenor mereka untuk tim paduan suaranya.

Lagu-lagu _Gloria Patri, Les Djinns,_ dan _O Primavera gioventủ de I'anno_ terus menggema di ruangan yang padat akan orang-orang pilihan yang berpita suara emas yang melebur menjadi satu dan menimbulkan harmoni di dalam setiap bait yang terlantun. Youngjae masih mengembangkan senyum manisnya, setiap nada yang berlayung merdu dari mulutnya adalah sebuah keindahan. Adalah dirinya. Semua nada indah seakan adalah dirinya. Ia sangat cinta pada keharmonian. Sama halnya dengan Daehyun yang tak dapat lekang dari senyum manis Youngjae yang tak pudar seiring dengan nyanyiannya. Ketika dia bernyanyi, Daehyun tak henti menatap kearah Youngjae. Seakan dalam diri keduanya adalah sebuah harmoni. Mereka adalah harmoni yang tercipta oleh lafal mereka.

"Bagus, anak-anak. Pertahankan keharmonian kalian sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya," guru Kim bertepuk tangan seusai latihan terakhir sebelum perlombaan akan diselenggarakan, "Ingat, bukan hanya prestasi juga kemenangan yang jadi patokan kita. Keharmonian, itu jadi kunci dasar."

Guru Kim tersenyum senang, para siswi berpelukan tak sabar dengan kontes besok dan pada siswa yang senang hati memamerkan senyum senang. Ada rasa gugup pada diri mereka. Tapi berkat guru Kim. Semua rasanya menjadi sangat ringan. Perlombaan hanyalah jadi pemicu mereka. Semuanya haruslah sama dengan segala upaya mereka untuk menyatukan harmoni.

"Youngjae, astagaa~ Besok! Besok!" Minah merangkul pundak Youngjae dengan senang.

"Lihat, penyanyi tenor kita. _Aigoo_ , kau gugup sekali _, eoh?"_ Minjae mencubit pinggang Youngjae yang setengah cemas dengan perlombaan besok.

" _Ani,_ sok tahu memang kalian."

"Lihat penyanyi tenor satunya lagi," Minah memincing melihat Daehyun yang tak lepas dari Youngjae "Heh, duo tenor. Kenapa kalian selalu sama? Punya ikatan batin apa kalian berdua?"

Youngjae menyenggol tangan Minah yang menyerocos tak jelas pada Daehyun yang terlihat sama gugupnya dengan Youngjae, "Kau iri, ya?"

"Cih, mana ada." Elak Minah.

"Sudahlah, Minah. Jangan bikin pita suaramu rusak seperti kemarin cuma karena teriak-teriak meladeni Daehyun," Minjae menarik tangan Minah, "Suara sofran sekalipun, kau pasti kalah kalau urusan berteriak dengan bocah tengik itu."

Daehyun menjulurkan lidahnya meledek, dan Youngjae hanya tertawa melihat perselisihan Daehyun dan Minah yang tiada berujung, "Kalau besok bukan pertunjukan, sudah mampus gendang telingamu pecah." Ancam Minah.

"Aku buat telingamu bernanah, Bang Minah."

Minah mendecak, geregetan ingin menendang pantat Daehyun yang kelewatan menyebalkan di atas rata-rata. Minjae masih menariknya terburu-buru, sebelum terjadi perkelahian Minah dan Daehyun seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Yang hampir meretakkan seluruh kaca-kaca sekolah mereka karena pekikan mereka. Si tenor dengan 8 oktaf dan sofran bertenaga super pasti akan hancur lebur satu studio jika mereka yang berteriak.

Daehyun dan Youngjae masih ada di ruang latihannya, tinggal berdua. Mereka rasa mereka terlalu lama berdebat dengan Minjae juga Minah atau memang semua tim paduan suara yang terlalu ingin cepat pulang. Mereka diam, membiarkan suasana hening meliputi Youngjae dan Daehyun yang masih sibuk mengemasi tumpukan kertas bertulis not-not balok dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya.

Kegugupan benar-benar menyelimuti dua orang yang biasa takkan berhenti berceloteh ketika mereka bertemu. "Daehyun- _ah,_ masih mau menginap di apartemen-ku?"

Si empu nama tersebut menoleh, "Memangnya boleh?"

Tamat. Bukannya itu berarti Youngjae menawarkan Daehyun untuk menginap satu hari lagi di rumahnya? Bodoh. Buat apa juga Youngjae menanyakan hal tak waras macam itu.

"A, ah, aku kira kau masih mau menginap. Sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri. Hahaha."

"Baiklah, sampai lomba selesai saja," Daehyun merangkul tas pada pundaknya, "Aku takkan mengganggu."

"E, eh?" kejut Youngjae yang membelalak tak percaya.

" _Aish,_ kau yang minta. _Kajja!"_

* * *

"Daehyun- _ah,_ sudah tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa?"

Youngjae membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Daehyun yang memunggunginya. "Rasanya tak enak kalau kita terus saling memunggungi."

Derik suara kasur terdengar ketika Daehyun dengan gaduh membalik tubuhnya, memangku tangannya pada kepalanya dan meneliti Youngjae yang gelisah, "Jadi, aku harus menatapmu begini?"

"Tidak juga sih, tapi terserah kau."

Daehyun memerosotkan tangannya yang memangku pipinya, menjadikan lengan atasnya sebagai bantalannya tanpa berhenti menelusuri wajah Youngjae yang menutup matanya. Dia terlalu – cantik.

"Jadi, kau sungguh-sungguh suka padaku?" ucap Youngjae dengan mata yang setia mengatup, "Aku serius."

Pria berparas tampan itu menahan napasnya, perkataan Youngjae seakan menghancurkan kewibawaanya dan seperti mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"T, tidak. Aku –"

"Padahal aku berharap iya,"

Alih-alih Daehyun salah tingkah dengan dirinya, Youngjae membuka maniknya perlahan, "Tak ada yang bisa kau bohongi dari semua tingkah lakumu. Kau, suka padaku."

Daehyun diam, mematung layaknya seorang yang dijatuhi hukuman eksekusi dan membayangkan mati di ujung pisau seorang algojo. Cukup, ia sedikit berlebihan sekarang.

"Kalau aku bilang suka padamu, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?" ujar Daehyun lirih, "Aku takut, kau malah menjauh –"

' _Chu ..'_ Youngjae membungkam mulut Daehyun dengan kecupannya. Menangkup wajah Daehyun dan membiarkan kedua bibirnya saling bertabrakan. Menyatukan degup jantung mereka dan suhu tubuhnya. Daehyun tak berkutik, merapatkan obsidian-nya dan merengkuh Youngjae mendekat padanya.

"Jadi, masih berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Youngjae memberi jarak beberapa mili dari permukaan wajah Daehyun.

Gelengan kepalanya mengintrupsi segala dugaan-dugaannya. Daehyun mengucek matanya, siapa tahu ini hanya sekian rangkaian cerita dari potongan mimpi basahnya atau khayal-khayalannya. Tapi, ini - nyata! Ia tak akan kehilangan Yoo Youngjae. Memiliki pria manis yang dia kenal selama hidupnya dan mencintainya.

Selama setahun, berpura-pura menjadi teman dekat Youngjae, selalu mengelak untuk alasan mencintai Youngjae, dan sekarang? Dia menerimanya. Daehyun sungguh terpana dengan mata Youngjae yang dekat menatapnya. Terpesona dengan lukisan senyum indah yang mengukir dan tercetak nyata pada bibirnya. Dan masih tak percaya jika, Youngjae yang menciumnya?

Daehyun mengungkung Youngjae dengan tubuhnya, terlihat tak sabar untuk kembali mencumbui Youngjae yang begitu manis. Kecanduan oleh ranumnya buah bibir Youngjae yang menggoda setiap saat.

"Yoo Youngjae, jadilah kekasihmu."

Rekahan senyumnya membuat Youngjae nampak begitu sempurna di obsidian Daehyun, "Sedang senang hati."

Pria yang berumur lebih tua darinya tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya yang meletup seperti berondong jagung pada teflonnya. Ia berseri. Semakin tak sabar menerjang Youngjae yang sudah ia miliki. Perlahan, lambat-lambat Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyapu jarak dan membiarkan nadinya yang hampir meledak-ledak dari pembuluhnya. Daehyun menyeringai, mendapati Youngjae yang pasrah. Mempercantik molek wajahnya yang terbaur oleh bayangan wajahnya.

"Ingin berlatih vokal malam ini?" Daehyun berdesis di dekat cuping Youngjae, "Aku akan jadi guru privatmu."

Youngjae mengencangkan genggamannya pada pundak bidang Daehyun yang kian menyiksanya. Suara desah lirih terdengar manis pada indra pendengarnya. Semakin membuat libido Daehyun naik dan memuncak pada ubun-ubunnya. "B, bukannya ini terlalu, a, ah .. cepat?"

Youngjae menarik surai Daehyun dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Merasakan sengatan bergelombang kala Daehyun menggigit dan menjilat cupingnya dengan seduktif. Youngjae terbawa suasana, ia merapatkan kakinya dan membuat kedua alat ereksi mereka bergesekan.

"Menggodaku?"

Youngjae menggeleng cepat, "J, jangan hari ini," ia mengerutkan bibirnya, "aku janji setelah perlombaan. Kau bebas melakukan apapun."

Daehyun menggencarkan cumbuannya pada tengkuk Youngjae, menyesap dan menggigitnya tak sabaran. Youngjae meraung dengan desahan yang tak terkontrol. Ia menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan suara memalukan yang di buatnya.

"Jangan di tahan. Aku ingin mendengar suara merdumu." Daehyun meraup buah jakun Youngjae dan lenguhan Youngjae makin menjadi-jadi.

"Daehyun- _ah,_ jangan terlalu keras ngh .."

Daehyun terkikik mendengar rengekan Youngjae yang memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Ia sungguh tak tega membuat Youngjae tak punya tenaga untuk besok. Ya, besok hari penting mereka. Jadi biarkan Youngjae untuk beristirahat hari ini dengan satu syarat -

" _First g_ _oodnight kiss?"_

Youngjae grogi setengah mati kala Daehyun menatapnya terlalu bernapsu, ini baru pertama kali - "Aku tak bisa berciuman."

"Akan ku ajari."

Daehyun menarik dagu Youngjae dengan kedua jarinya, mengunci tatapan dan membungkam Youngjae dengan sebuah ciuman. Youngjae menutup matanya dengan sedia, menarik helaian surai Daehyun dan membawanya larut akan ciuman mereka. Daehyun seutuhnya merasakan kekakuannya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengigit bibir merah Youngjae dan membuat ciuman mereka menjadi basah.

Youngjae menggeliat, semakin merasakan gelitikan lidah Daehyun yang berperang di deretan giginya dan lelangitan mulutnya. Membelit lidah mereka dengan pengetahuan Youngjae yang ala kadarnya. Tapi keduanya terhanyut, menyecapi saliva dan hangatnya tubuh mereka. Menggerilya buas dengan mata senantiasa memejam takluk.

Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka, membuat tali saliva mereka bertautan dan terputus oleh hitungan detik. Youngjae membuka matanya sayup. Pemandangan langka yang akan selalu terekam baik dalam otak mereka.

" _Saranghae,"_

 _"Naddo._

* * *

Youngjae menekan asal kunci nada piano yang menjadi pijakan jarinya menari. Setengah kesal dan sakit kepala berkat _hoobae_ -nya yang belum juga bisa mencapai oktaf 6. Sungguh Youngjae mengutuk dirinya yang harus ditugaskan pula untuk mengajar oktaf pada _hoobae-_ nya – Seungkwan, Doyoung, dan Jungkook.

"Saat pertama masuk, kalian bahkan bisa mencapai 7 oktaf. Kalian sembarangan memilih makanan, ya?" Youngjae membenturkan kepalanya ke atas balok-balok piano yang ada, membuat suara gaduh dan mengerikan dari tiap-tiap petikan dan dibuat kepala Youngjae.

" _Sunbae,_ jangan galak-galak dengan _hoobae_ -mu dong." Daehyun dengan tenang berjalan menuju kotak piano dan menyandarkan tangan di atasnya. Daehyun mengibas-ngibas kerah kemejanya dan dengan tenangnya meneguk soda yang masih terembun air es kalengnya.

" _Yak!_ Kenapa kau minum soda di depan mereka, _eoh?!"_ Youngjae menarik ujung seragam Daehyun geram. Ia berusaha merebut gelas itu dari tangan Daehyun tapi tak berhasil. Daehyun sepertinya berhasil tumbuh lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya setelah – err.. mereka resmi berhubungan.

Daehyun masih tergelak mengerjai Youngjae yang memang super duper taat aturan, " _Wae? Wae?_ Tadi malam kau juga minum soda 'kan? Pakai acara marah-marah padaku."

"Ish, pergi sana jauh. Dasar, _sunbae_ tak tahu malu." Usir Youngjae segera. Yang makin di anggap menggemaskan oleh Daehyun. Wajah Youngjae berubah merah padam, pastinya. Bagaimana tidak jika tadi malam mereka melakukan 'itu' dengan soda? Dan Daehyun malah mengingatkan di waktu mereka masih latihan dan dihadapan _hoobae-_ nya? Mereka baru masuk beberapa minggu dan di cekoki oleh si mesum Jung Daehyun ini? _Aish,_ minta dikutuk memang Jung.

' _Tok, tok, tok ..'_ Suara ketukan kayu menghentikan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan mereka berdua. Deheman keras juga pelototan guru Kim benar-benar membuat kedua sejoli itu menciut nyalinya.

"Sudah selesai bercandanya?"

Daehyun dan Youngjae mengangguk, guru Kim memang guru yang penyabar. Tapi sekali saja ada keributan – kalian akan mati dibawah tatapannya.

"Minggu depan kalian akan latihan gabungan. Awas saja kalau penyanyi tenor kalian sampai mengecewakan. Dan kalau adik-adik kelasmu tak bisa menyanyi sebagus seperti tahun lalu. Kalian yang disalahkan."

" _Y, ye, seongsaenim."_ Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae dan juga ketiga penyanyi tenor tahun ini membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Kalian bertanya perihal paduan suara tahun lalu? Hasilnya sangat di luar dugaan, mereka menjadi perwakilan Korea Selatan untuk kejuaraan paduan suara se-Asia. Dan baru beberapa minggu kemarin tim paduan suara baru merekrut siswa baru karena saking padatnya jadwal perlombaan.

Youngjae kembali ke bangku pianonya, kembali memetik satu persatu _key-_ nya dan membiarkan Daehyun yang masih meminum sodanya. Padahal aturan di tim paduan suara, tidak diperbolehkan meminum air es dan juga makanan yang banyak minyak – minus Jung Daehyun yang tak pernah mau menaati aturan sampai guru Kim pun jera. Tapi, anehnya. Daehyunlah yang punya suara tenor paling memukau antara semua anggota penyanyi tenor di timnya. Mungkin suaranya memang sebuah mukjizat.

" _Aaaa..~"_

" _Aaaa..~"_

Youngjae bersuara diikuti oleh Seungkwan, Doyoung, dan juga Jungkook. Youngjae tersenyum, sudah ada sedikit _improve_ dari pengambilan nada sebelumnya.

Daehyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menarik diri mendekat ke telinga Youngjae, membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Nanti malam _bubble tea kiss?"_

' _Pletak ..'_

Sungguh, apa maksud semua cobaan ini? dia mencoba merusak pita suara Youngjae?! " _YAK!"_

* * *

 ** _End~_**

* * *

 **A/n :**

Welcome back, reader-nimmm! DaeJae shipper mana suaranyaaa! _/pletak/_

Hai haiiiiii maaf yaaaa. Jungie gak balik dengan kelanjutan "Wildest Youth". Ehehe / _dilempar/_ soriii, banget aku malah lancang buat ficlet baru -_- Aku aslinya belum selesai Ulangan lhooo. Wakaka, tinggal hari selasa karena besok seninnya aku lomba puisi. Jadi, ficlet ini sekalian curcol tadi malem kena mag dan ehhh jadi dah ni ficlet. Aslinya aku terharu banget bisa buat ficlet hampir 3k dalam pengerjaan sehari :'' Maaf banget juga kalo bahasaku malah kurang bagus. Masalahnya, aku lagi jarang baca novel dan juga aku masih pusing UKK juga lomba puisi.

Dan mungkin ini adalah ff terakhir Jungie pra-ramadan. Wakaka. Bakalan hiatus lagi karena puasa sebentar lagi bakalan dateng. Ga mau kan puasanya batal gara-gara baca fanfic terkutuk Jungie? _*nyengir unyu*_

Ok, pengumuman lain dari Jungie sekarang adalah..

Jeng jeng jenggg~

Jungie ga bisa nulis terlalu sering lagi. Ya, yang pertama aku malah jadi terlalu fokus ke nulis bukan pelajaran. Jadi alhasil nilaiku beberapa ada yang anjlok. Kedua, masih banyak kegiatan Jungie selain nulis. Aku mohon maaf banget ke reader-nim. Mungkin bisa aja aku publish 2-3 minggu. Tapi semoga ga selama itu, ya. Jungie nyadar kalo terlalu terobsesi ke satu hobi kita gak boleh egois juga ninggalin semuanya. Dan berhubung Jungie lagi lepas penat. Jungie pengen nulis seharian full sebelum lomba puisi juga pelajaran Geo besok. wkwk.

 _Mind to review?_

 _._

 _._

 _Heart,_

 _Jungie._


End file.
